memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Kuasa
Kuasa (2361-2381; resurrected 2390) is a female Human who lives in the 24th century, she is the sister of Mari McCabe who searched for the mystical Anansi Totem and later the Water Totem. She died in a duel with Benatu Eshu, wielder of the Fire Totem, but was resurrected by a follower of Mallus, now wielding powers of hydromancy on her own. She was nicknamed Water Witch by the Time Bureau, Ray Palmer, Nate Heywood and Zari Tomaz. She was killed a second time by Nora Darhk who took the Water Totem from her in the process. However, as a result of the Legends' machinations in Zambesi 2365 that saved the village in order to free Mallus, she grew up to become the defender of her village alongside Mari. The two sisters happily share the the mantle of Vixen, as well as the Anansi Totem. Biography Early life Kuasa was born in the Zambesi Village in 2361, located in the M'Changa Province of Zambesi; when she was four years old, she was named the guardian of the Anansi Totem. She viewed her grandmother as her role model. however, after a local warlord, Benatu Eshu, attacked the village in his hunt for the totems of power after murdering Amaya, her mother fled with her baby sister and the totem, leaving Kuasa bitter and obsessed with retrieving it. Feeling the pressure to protect Zambesi as a duty to honor the dead, as she grew up Kuasa became a criminal forming alliance with dangerous people and obtaining power, men and resources in order to find her sister and the totem. Pursuing the Anansi Totem After the totem awakes and formed a bond with her sister, now named Mari McCabe, who went to visit Dr. Macalester, Kuasa was informed by the professor. Kuasa told Macalester that if she got Mari back with the totem, his next expedition would be fully funded. When Mari went to visit Macalester once more, Kuasa busted through Macalester's office with two armed men, threatening Mari to hand over the totem or she would get one of her men to kill her. After Mari failed to remove the necklace, Kuasa had her guards kill her, though Mari got away. After one of Kuasa's guards shot Mari, she took the latter to their home village. When Mari awoke, Kuasa revealed that she was her older sister. Kuasa told Mari of their past and how she was the true guardian of the Anansi Totem. Kuasa told Mari it was still her obligation to protect the village, even if there is only the dead. Having no choice, Kuasa had Anansi in the form of a spider bite Mari to unbind the totem from her. After Mari was bitten, she managed to get away, but Kuasa caught up to her and took the totem. Kuasa brought the totem back to the village. She held it up as a group of men worshiped her. Kuasa was then confronted by Mari, who told her that older sibling always steal from their younger siblings and that she was the "history of mental illness in the family". Kuasa told Mari that the totem was rightfully hers, though Kuasa was told their mother wanted to make sure it stayed away from her. Kuasa and Mari engaged in battle where Kuasa was grazed in an arm with a spear thrown by Mari before being bit by Anansi. Kuasa, growing weak from Anansi's poison, told Mari it wasn't over before the latter knocked her out with a punishing uppercut and took the totem. Stealing the Water Totem Sometime later Mari returned to Africa alongside Professor Macalester to find out more about Eshu and how to stop him. Kuasa, who had been hospitalized by the poison Mari used to stop her, revealed that to counteract Eshu's Fire Totem, they had to retrieve the Water Totem. Kuasa told them she knew of its whereabouts, and would lead them to it with the provision that she could join them in the fight against Eshu. With the assistance of Felicity Smoak, Mari and Kuasa managed to break into the mansion in which the Totem was located in Star City. However, once they retrieved it, Kuasa attempted to steal the Totem for herself and tried to escape, only to stopped by The Atom, Red Arrow and Black Canary. Mari then convinced Kuasa to join them all in their fight to stop Eshu from destroying Detroit, and to avenge their village of Zambesi, to which she agreed. She fought alongside Mari, Ray, Typhuss and Laurel, but they were clearly outmatched. Kuasa refused to run from Eshu, saying she wasn't her mother. She was quickly overpowered by Eshu, being incinerated by Eshu's fire, along with the Water Totem. Resurrection and finding Zari Tomaz Sometime after her demise, Kuasa was resurrected by a woman, who identified herself as a servant of Mallus, who required her services. Kuasa was sent to operate in Seattle 2442, to apprehend a hacktivist named Zari Tomaz, to acquire an air totem, with her powers intact despite her former death. At first, she ambushed an A.R.G.U.S. shuttle which carried Zari and killed two A.R.G.U.S. soldiers only to find out she escaped. She tracked down Zari to her hiding place at her warehouse where she saw the Legends were also looking for her and tailed them until they led her to Zari in a bar. In an ensuing fight, Kuasa defeated Sara Lance until a diversion allowed the Legends to escape. Eventually, Kuasa found the Atom and Zari and quickly beat him and nearly killed him by drowning him until Zari stepped in. Kuasa offered Zari revenge on A.R.G.U.S. in return for the totem she had as she couldn't wield it. When the proposal was refused, Kuasa was preparing to kill them until she was ambushed by the Legends. Amaya Jiwe stepped forward to challenge her and she quickly tried to strike at her with water but Amaya blocked it with her power. Recognizing the power of the Anansi Totem, Kuasa was temporarily left in shock which Amaya had the chance to throw her with the strength of an elephant. Realizing that Amaya was her grandmother, she told her that she would only be killing herself if she killed Amaya, hinting at their relationship. She then teleported herself away using an unknown mystical object. Later, she accompanies Damien and Nora Darhk. She fights against Amaya and escapes after saying her that she is her grandmother. Current timeline Because of the Legends' intervention in Zambesi 2365 Kuasa was never abandoned by her mother who only made sure that her baby sister got to safety with the the spirit totem. Nor did she witness her grandmother and father being murdered. When she got older the responsibility of being the village guardian was split between her and Mari due to their strong sisterly bond. She briefly went to the year 1874 during the old west era in America to help her younger time traveling grandmother defeat Mallus who was pleased to see her as another timeline version of Kuasa had died right in front of her not that long ago. After the defeat Kuasa went back home with four of the totems. Seeing how her family's future was intact this led to Amaya's decision to return to 1942 with intact memories of her time as a Legend to ensure this better future happened for everyone in the village. Personality Original timeline Kuasa, an innocent girl at her youth prior to what happened to her village. As an adult she became ruthless, but at the time of both of her deaths, showed a side to her of wanting to protect her own family's existence. Despite Kuasa having some resentment towards her younger sister, Mari for inheriting the Spirit Totem (due to her being the eldest of the two siblings) even trying to kill at one point, in her own way she does love her sister, even trying to protect her in the hospital, as she got injured in the fire due to not having power of the Spirit Totem (as Damien Darhk to get from the grandmother, was still a member of the Legends at the time). Current timeline Because of the Legends' intervention in Zambesi 2365, Kuasa never resented Mari, as the two share a strong sisterly bond, they also share the the mantle of "Vixen", as well as the power of the Spirit Totem; growing up to become the guardians of Zambesi Village. Powers and abilities Powers *'Hydromancy:' The Water Totem allowed Kuasa to control vast amounts of water. Once she was resurrected, she was seemingly capable of such feats on her own and in a confrontation with her grandmother, Amaya Jiwe, she said the totem was now a part of her, hinting that Mallus gave her the powers of the water totem when his acolyte resurrected her. **'Hydrokinesis/Water blasts:' Kuasa is capable of morphing water into different forms, including shooting powerful blasts of water at her opponents. **'Hydrophysiology:' Kuasa is able to turn herself into water. Former powers *'Anansi Totem:' Most of Kuasa's powers came from the necklace, which allowed her to harness the life force of animals, in essence harnessing their abilities. Since accessing its power, the necklaces bonded with her, preventing it from being removed from her neck until she was bitten by Anansi. **'Superhuman speed:' Through the spirit of the rhino, she became incredibly fast, so much that she can perform a stampede. **'Superhuman strength:' Through the spirit of the gorilla she became incredibly strong, while through the spirit of the elephant she could step like a trunk over her enemies. **'Superhuman agility:' Through the spirit of an unclear big cat, she became incredibly agile, able to leap great distances, and preform incredible acrobatic feats, as well as to bite through the human flesh or cut it with her claws with ease. Abilities *'Master hand-to-hand combatant:' Despite being surprised by Sara Lance, who had League of Assassins training, with her signature weapons, she managed to overpower her with ease to the point that Sara needed Mick Rory to cause a distraction to escape. She uses a fluid style of fighting, able to evade incoming attacks and counter them. *'Occult knowledge:' As the designed wielder of the Anansi Totem, Kuasa has a great knowledge of its supernatural powers as well as the other totems powers and the general nature of mysticism and how it works. Equipment *'Anansi Totem:' Kuasa briefly bonded with this necklace to summon the ashe and use animal powers, but later lose it due to the bite of Anansi. However, as a result of the Legends' machinations in Zambesi 2365 that saved the village in order to free Mallus, she wielded the Anansi Totem, sharing it with her sister. *'Water Totem:' After Kuasa briefly gain this necklace, she gained the ability to summon and manipulate water. When she was destroyed with it and later resurrected, she retain the powers of the totem without it, thanks to Mallus. But she was killed again by Nora and took Water Totem in the process. After the death of Mallus, the Water Totem was returned to Kuasa along with all the other totems. *'Fire Totem:' After the death of Mallus, the Fire Totem was returned to Kuasa along with all the other totems. *'Earth Totem:' After the death of Mallus, the Earth Totem was returned to Kuasa along with all the other totems. *'Death Totem:' After the death of Mallus, the Death Totem was returned to Kuasa along with all the other totems. Former equipment *'Time stone:' While working with the Darhks as a follower of Mallus, Kuasa used a mystical stone allowing her the powers of teleportation and time travel. In the new timeline, in which her village was never destroyed, she presumably no longer has it. Category:Humans Category:Sorcerers Category:McCabe family Category:Time travellers Category:Criminals